helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenros
|2='Kenros'}} |weight= |aliases = Swift Kenros (,) |species = Demon |gender = Male |abilities = Immense Speed |occupation = |level = 38 (Power) (Demon King Tournament Arc-) 40 (Power) (-Current) |manga = Chapter 1}} "Swift" Kenros (ケンロス, Kenrosu) was one of the contestants for the next Demon King to replace Tooru. Appearance Kenros has short hair, and a pointy nose and ears. He wears a black tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt and pants with light colored boots, shorts and a scarf. Despite his slim appearance, he is quite solidly built. Personality Kenros is a carefree and pleasant person. He is an extreme pacifist. He prefer to do things at his own pace and is proud of being the self-proclaimed fastest in the Empire. He amicably idolizes Helck. He is highly charismatic and friendly to everyone no matter who it is. History Kenros was raised in a coal mining town located near Mion Castle. His father is a famous soldier who has accomplished many great enterprises and serves the White Heavenly King in the western area. He graduated from Demon King Mion Castle Academy. Prior to the start of the series, he primarily delivered mail and milk. He works in order to make the best use of his prized legs. After Helck was sent through a gate, it took Kenros only a minute to open up his heart to Helck. Kenros was the one who told Helck about the Demon King Tournament and Azudora's whereabouts. He participated in the Demon King tournament as Helck's chaperone, but does not have any intentions of becoming the Demon King. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc After Helck finished his card tower, Kenros speaks up before anyone can act and explains to everyone the true nature of the match, that the towers are representations of the contestants demon castles, and the goal is to build up their "castle" while tearing down the others using whatever means necessary. Kenros finishes his tower during the explanation and yells good work. Save the Humans Arc Kenros is the head of one of the groups instructed to take care of the towers constructed by the humans. Kenros and Rubero each find a tower. Unfortunately just as they are about to blast into the tower, the humans attack. Before the tower destruction group could finish the prototypes, the prototypes retreat. Outside the cave, there are thousands of prototypes waiting. The tower destruction group is chased down by the prototypes. They attempt to retreat to the cave, but the prototypes manage to wall it off before they can. Eventually, the prototypes surround the tower destruction group. However, they are saved by reinforcements provided by Shin. Kenros reached the core of the tower and destroyed it all by himself. Hyura becomes the new Demon King of Tooru's Castle because Kenros and the other top contestants were not interested in the title. Kenros is the only person to receive no injuries in the war between Humans and Demons. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: With the exception of berserk Helck, Kenros is the fastest known character in the series. In addition, he is very efficient at dodging, able to avoid most attacks with ease. He was capable of evading every attack from the Defense Matrix, a feat that even Shin could not do. He is faster than Helck in running speed when Helck does not have his dark aura. Immense Endurance: Kenros dodged the attacks of many Winged Soldiers for nearly 5 hours straight, as part of a friendly competition among some of the Demon fighters, such as Hyura. Fighting Style '''None: '''Despite a respectable power level of 40, Kenros has never attacked so far in the series. He merely dodges all attacks and assists his comrades until the battle ends. He has said many times that he dislikes fighting and would rather live peacefully with the humans. He has never attacked a monster either. However, he is capable of dodging attacks from even some of the best combatants, such as Hyura. Major Battles Kenros vs Edil Quotes "I have a brilliant plan! Let's run!" Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Characters